Rules (The Day the Sky Turned Black Map Game)
The following are the rules for The Day the Sky Turned Black. Main Rules *The main goal of these rules is to keep the game realistic. Keep everything plausible. (i.e. Can't take the world in ten turns) *A turn is two years. Each turn is composed of one action, which can be militaristic, diplomatic, etc. *Turns begin at 00:00 UTC. Do not edit past turns. *One Turn per day. *Exploration (or any sort of sea travel) takes one turn. *There is no fast Traveling unless major roads are developed or motorized vehicles. (i.e. Carthage cannot have an army march from Carthago Nova to Karelia in one turn, or Rome cannot have an army march from Rome to Old Prussia) *You can move armies and soldiers through other peoples lands, but beware, some may not like it. *'Any land which is conquered has inhabitants, and they must be dealt with.' *Keep in mind the linguistic effects of conquering and colonizing. *Every person must do an action every year, but only one action. *Every five turns, a map is to be made. A moderator marked as Mapmaker will edit the map. *Every map must be saved as a .png on the current map template. *Each player will "call" a nation, one nation per player. Until decolonization. *The moderators of this game have the power to grant and regulate technology for every nation, as well as regulate plausibility. They also have the right to create random yet plausible and fair events in any and every nation throughout the course of the game. *Actions like espionage are allowed and will be detailed later. *Alliances and dynastic unions are allowed, as is bargaining to achieve these. *If a nation is inactive (does not respond for more than a week without warning), it is considered in civil disorder and thus fair game for conquering even if one was allied with it. However, resistance is stronger than if it were normally conquered. *There are supernational confederations (e.g. the Holy Roman Empire, the Kalmar Union), and they function like alliances. They can be broken (e.g. the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire) and they can be formed (e.g. the unification of Spain) *You can hire raiders/pirates and make them raid any nation's ship, but this greatly reduces that country's relationship with your nation. *Profile pages for your country are recommended. *If you are new, you start the game in the turn you joined. *No editing past turns beyond the immediate. No editing any past turns to contradict events which have already happened. *Not everyone can have an industrialized, liberal, stable, peaceful nation. *Unless your nation has been destroyed in a war or vassalized as a result of war(see the mods for the last one), you may not switch nations. *Nation Scores are upgraded by 0.25 *You may only upgrade one time between two turns. So in 1985.25 but in 1985.50 you may not.. *You may only upgrade one thing at a time. *Upgrades are pretty much 2 per year in game time. *Post all wars under the Same heading such as the "Brazilian-Venezuelan war" with the Casus Belli and the Algorithm below it. War Rules *You may declare a war on any country on your turn *You may have any NPC declare war on you as long as it is plausible *Use the appropriate algorithms for all attacks *Each enemy encounter is a single battle *Keep in mind that it may take several battles to crush your enemies. *Upon entering enemy territory remember that after pushing back enemy forces, you must allot time to occupation. Keep in mind how big an area might be, and how many soldiers you have to enter the countryside. Also keep in mind where they are getting their supplies. If a clear stockpile or route for supplies isn’t available, your forces may have to pillage the local villages or face death from attrition. Once an area is occupied, you do not own it. It is still the defender’s land, but you are currently controlling it. Annexation of enemy’s land is later agreed upon in the peace treaty. *This algorithm must be used for any war/battle/conflict involving a player. This includes player-versus-player wars and player-versus-NPC wars. Moderators will post these algorithms. These algorithms are final.' Disregarding the outcome of the algorithm will result in a ban!' *All nations are encourage to think tactically and develop actual plans for invasions/battles. By publishing a description of your actions (or making a page documenting your pre-battle maneuvers) you will be more likely to succeed. Declaration Use the following algorithm to determine if your stability drops when declaring war. Add up the number at the end, and that is how many points you lose (negative does nothing). Note if you fail to reach one of your objectives then your stability drops by two. The casus belli "faked terrorist attack" includes any events that you created in your turn. Faked terrorist attacks must be used cautiously. Every time they are used there is a small chance that the public will uncover the true, which can have negative consequences. Casus Belli *Unjustly attacked (-5) *Terrorist attack (-3) *Attacked ally (-2) *Faked Terrorist Attack (-1) *Political blunder (-1) *None (+3) Casus Belli is not needed for tribes or City-State engagements unless said Tribe/City State is a vassal to a larger more powerful nation. Objective Acquire Core Wish to annex a province/state that is our rightful land. (-2) Annex Territory Wish to annex a province/state. (+3) Add to Sphere We wish to forcefully establish this state under our sphere of influence, establishing a puppet state. (+2) Assert Hegemony Forcefully take back state(s) that are culturally similar to ours from another great power's sphere of influence. (+1) Civil War Take back land that has been claimed by rebels. (0) Conquest We wish to forcefully annex this smaller state (+4) Containment We believe this state is becoming too powerful and must be contained. (+1) If in a coalition of three or more nations: (0) Cut Down to Size We wish to partially remove this nation's military so they are no longer a threat. (+2) Demand Concession We demand this state cede one of their colonies to us.(+3) Establish Protectorate We wish to establish this state as a protectorate.(+2) Free People We wish to liberate provinces that have been wrongfully occupied or annexed, and give them back to their rightful owners.(-1) Humiliate We wish to lower this nation's prestige and political standing.(+3) Release Puppet We demand that this state release other nations that they have forced into becoming a puppet.(+1) Restore Order Used to annex a nation that is comprised completely of our core states. We believe every one of its provinces belong to us.(0) War of Unification We are annexing states that are culturally part of a greater nation.(0) No Objective We don't even know why we're here, we're just mad.(+4) Modifiers; Pacifist government: (+2) Religious motive: (-2) Breaking treaty: (+3) Frequent Enemy: (-1) Total Add up your score from all of the declarations and objectives. If your number is positive, subtract that number from your stability. If it is zero, or negative, nothing happens. When declaring war it is encouraged to write your declaration on the talk page, so you can specify your objectives. Algorithm Location Location goes by capital city. *at the location of the war: 5 *next to the location of the war: 4 *close to the location of the war: 3 *far from location of the war: 2 *other side of the world: 1 *Antarctica: 0 Tactical Advantage Defender: *No defenses, open field, etc: 1 *High ground/ambush: 2 *Militia Ambush/Unconvential Warfare (Only works for civilian militia, guerrilla units, or special operation units): 2 *Basic earthworks, makeshift defenses, ruins, Rivers: 3 *Fortifications, Dug in defenses (Trenches and other smaller scale fortifications): 4 *High-security fortress, (Major trenchlines, Bunkers, major defensive fortifications): 5 *Fortress/Super-heavy defences (This applies to major industrial centers, The more economic heartland typed cities and regions, and the Capital of a country/ Major heart area of an occupation etc etc): 7 Attacker: *No defenses, open field, etc: 1 *High ground/ambush: 2 A country receives high ground/ambush if: 1)The battle location, or area where the army in question is located has a high topographic prominence, meaning it is surrounded by areas of significantly lower elevation. Even plateaus count, but it must be so that the enemy has to climb the mountain to capture the location. 2) The defenders are meeting a force invading from the coast. This means in all invasions involving crossing water in boats/ships and meeting an enemy immediately at the beach starts at this level. Nations Per Side on the War *M for military aid (+3), S for supplies (+2), V for vassalization or subordination (-1) and then W for withdrawal (-1). So a list of belligerents read like China (L), Zhuang Warlords (MVW), Japan (M), Korea (MW), Hawaiian rebels (MV), Mali (SW), creating a score of 13 Military Development: *Your current army score * 10 *If you are defending, your Economic score is also included, multiplied by 4 *If the battle is near water, and you have a navy stationed nearby then your naval score is also included, multiplied by 3 Expansion: *Expansion by location: -1 for every area occupied over the past 15 years. (ie. if Carthage is attacking both Romian Italy and Western Egypt they receive a -2, as they are attacking TWO fronts and thus are using more supply lines. This still applies to occupied areas that are connected to another). *War-Weariness: -1 for every turn you are at war for the past 15 (This means even if you fighting two battles in one turn you only get -1 for that turn in the algo - however, attacking two places would result in a -2 in Expansion by location). Motive: *motive is life or death (country's sovereign existence is threatened): 10 *motive is religious: 7 *motive is social or moral: 6 *motive is political: 5 *motive is economic: 3 If there are multiple motives, the one told to the army will be selected. Chance 0 to 9 points will be awarded to each person based on chance. The Chance will be decided by a Random Number Generator of 1-10. Stability *Your current stability divided by two. Participation All nations get a +10 on this (Nations as in side, if two nations are participating, such as one sending supplies and military, there is still only a +10 for the side). Number of Troops *Friendly soldiers / Enemy soldiers. Naval Battle Algorithm Location Location goes by nearest friendly port. *at the location of the war: 5 *next to the location of the war: 4 *close to the location of the war: 3 *far from location of the war: 2 *other side of the world: 1 *Antarctica: 0 Tactical Advantage Defender: *Open Water: 1 *Expecting attack: 2 Attacker: *Open Water: 1 *Ambush: 2 Nations Per Side on the War *M for military aid (+3), S for supplies (+2), V for vassalization or subordination (-1) and then W for withdrawal (-1). So a list of belligerents read like China (L), Zhuang Warlords (MVW), Japan (M), Korea (MW), Hawaiian rebels (MV), Mali (SW), creating a score of 13 Military Development: *Your naval score * 10 *If you are defending, and you are near a port, your economic score is * 4. Expansion: *Expansion by location: -1 for every area occupied over the past 15 years. (ie. if Carthage is attacking both Romian Italy and Western Egypt they receive a -2, as they are attacking TWO fronts and thus are using more supply lines. This still applies to occupied areas that are connected to another). *War-Weariness: **One turn at sea: -2 **Two turns at sea: -3 **Three turns at sea: -4 **All War-Weariness can be negated by stationing your navy in a friendly port for one full turn. **If you station them at a port for part of a turn, and then send them out again, it is +1 on your current war- weariness. Motive: *motive is life or death (country's sovereign existence is threatened): 10 *motive is religious: 7 *motive is social or moral: 6 *motive is political: 5 *motive is economic: 3 If there are multiple motives, the one told to the army will be selected. Chance 0 to 9 points will be awarded to each person based on chance. The Chance will be decided by a Random Number Generator of 1-10. Weather 0 to 10 points as decided by a Random Number Generator and posted on by a mod with chance. It affects the attacker if the defender is not expecting and prepared for an attack. 1-4 = Clear Weather = 0 for attacker/unprepared defender, +1 for prepared attacker/prepared defender. 5-6 = Choppy Waters = -1 for attacker/unprepared defender, 0 for prepared attacker/prepared defender. 7-9 = Small Storm = -2 for attacker/unprepared defender, -1 for prepared attacker/unprepared defender. 10 = Large Storm = -3 for attacker/unprepared defender, -2 for prepared attacker/prepared defender. Stability *Your current stability divided by two Participation All nations get a +10 on this Number of ships *Friendly ships / Enemy ships Category:The Day the Sky Turned Black (Map Game)